


Happy New Year!

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Character Death, Death, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Remus Sanders Mention, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Virgil knew he would die at 18. As far as he knew, no one else did. And this was an immense relief for him.
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016622
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> I got some inspiration to write today so here you guys go! Hope you enjoy!

“A shocking discovery made years ago was brought to light only recently. A boy was found dead in his home on New Year’s Eve. His family was having a New Year’s party and they claim that he dropped to the ground right as the clock struck twelve. The authorities were called and they initially suspected foul play but they announced just hours ago the cause of his death was from not meeting his soulmate before New Year’s. Allegedly, he was able to see  _ everyone’s _ death date, making it impossible for him to know who his soulmate was. Scientists are still baffled by the case and can provide no answer-“

Logan stared at his reflection in the now dark television screen. He turned to see Virgil standing behind the couch with the remote in his hand.

“Virgil?”

Virgil looked down at Logan with a frown.

“What kind of old man are you that you sit in front of a tv and watch the news?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “You do realize what this means, don’t you?” He stood up and fully faced Virgil. “This means we were right.”

Virgil nodded but he didn’t say anything. He handed the remote to Logan and made his way to the kitchen.

“Virgil? I’m sorry if that-“

“It’s fine, Logan.” Virgil opened one of the cabinets and took out his medication. “Don’t worry about it. I needed to take my medication anyway. It’s why I walked out in the first place.”

“That...that didn’t sound entirely convincing, Virgil.”

Virgil pulled out his phone and showed Logan his alarm to take his medication.

“That wasn’t what I was-“

Logan was interrupted by the front door slamming open and a familiar voice groaning, “I swear if  _ neither _ of you are going, I  _ will _ lose it!”

Roman appeared in the doorway to the living room. Logan and Virgil exchanged glances before Logan called out to him.

“Aha! So you  _ are _ here!”

Roman ran to the kitchen, a smiling Patton not too far behind him.

“Virgil!” Patton chirped. “Logan!”

Logan smiled and held a hand out to Patton. Patton eagerly took his hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. Roman made fake gagging sounds.

“Roman, stop being a party pooper!” Patton scolded. “You’ll be the same way once you meet your soulmate!”

Virgil, who had been filling up a glass of water this entire time, immediately downed said glass of water with his medication and slammed it down on the counter. He then internally panicked and hoped no one had noticed.

“I hope it’ll be the same way, otherwise I’ll be complaining to you the entire time. Also, speaking of party, you guys are coming, right?”

“Coming...where, exactly?” Logan asked.

“Remus is hosting a party for New Year’s and since it’s gonna be at my place, I can’t escape it. And you already know leaving Remus alone is out of the question!”

“Assuming Patton is going, I have no choice but to go as well.”

“Great! Virgil?”

Virgil shrugged and turned around to face the others. “You already know parties aren’t my thing...”

“But  _ we’ll _ be there! In a group!”

“In a group?” Virgil pointed to Logan and Patton. “You sure you’re gonna wanna  _ stay _ in that group? Considering how you acted earlier?”

Roman glanced over at Logan and Patton, then turned his attention back to Virgil. “Good point.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “As if staying alone with Roman is a better alternative.” Roman gasped and glared at Logan. Logan pretended not to notice.

“It’s not. That’s why I’m not going.”

"Ex _ cuse me _ -"

“Aw, but why not?” Patton asked. “It’ll be empty without you! Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I could die.”

Virgil noticed Logan tense up and stare at him. The stare said it all.

He had caught on.

“Virgil, Logan’s already shown you the statistics and all the math. You know how small those chances are!”

“Besides,” Roman said as he walked to Virgil and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He then motioned to himself and the others with his other hand. “You already know none of us would let anything happen to you.”

“...I know you wouldn’t. But I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay around me the entire time, so there’s no point in me going-“

“Virgil, if you  _ actually _ think I’m gonna  _ enjoy _ myself at that party-“

“Exactly!” Patton exclaimed. “We can’t enjoy ourselves if you’re not there with us!”

Virgil held back a sigh. He could tell that there was no way he was getting out of this one, especially with Logan’s suspicion suddenly raised. So, he compensated with himself.

“Alright, fine. I’ll go.”

Patton and Roman cheered. Virgil noticed Logan’s shoulders slack.

“But!”

Everyone stopped.

“I’m not staying long. Just a couple of hours and then I’m gone.”

Roman frowned. “What? Why?”

“Roman, you know why-“

“Virgil, please!”

“Roman!” Logan warned. “He already gave you an answer. Don’t make him change it.”

Roman sighed and let go of Virgil. “Fine, I’ll give. But this doesn’t mean I won’t try later.”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Virgil rugged at the collar of his shirt and glanced at himself in the mirror.

Roman had suggested for everyone to look nice. The nicest clothes Virgil owned were a purple collar button-up, a black tie, and a pair of black skinny jeans that weren’t ripped.

Virgil could already hear the disapproval in Roman’s tone.

_ “Really Virgil?” _ He’d say. _ “ _ **_That_ ** _ is the nicest outfit you own?” _

Virgil stared at his reflection.

_ What’s it matter anymore? I’ll be dead by the end of the night anyway. It won’t matter...in the end, I’ll just prove everyone wrong. _

Virgil was told the same lie growing up:

_ “You will all meet your soulmate before the age of 18. When you meet them, they will have a number above their head. This number is the age they are going to die. They will be the only person you will see with this number, so that’s how you know they are your soulmate.” _

For the longest time, Virgil was the only one who hadn’t believed it.

How could he? All his life he had seen  _ everyone’s _ numbers. How was he supposed to figure out who his soulmate was? Did he even have one?

The question had always bugged Virgil. It stayed in the back of his mind and it would come out at the most inconvenient times. Eventually, though, after holding on to the tiny bit of hope for so long, he let it go and decided that it was, in fact, bullshit and that there was no one for him.

So, he went on with his life and he distanced himself from everyone. Or, at the very least, tried to. His current friends had been adamant about becoming a permanent part of his life and Virgil had no choice but to let them win. It was then that he discovered that he wasn’t the only one. Logan hadn’t believed it either. Virgil had pointed out the irony of Logan not believing which promoted Logan to explain his reasoning:

“The statements implied that everyone will live up until the age of 18. That simply isn’t true. The statements also implied that there was only one person for everyone. That can’t be true, either, since there could be  _ multiple _ people we  _ could _ be compatible with, so saying  _ only one _ of those people is the “right one” for you just isn’t realistic. The statements also implied that everyone sees a number. Again, just  _ one _ number? What if someone sees  _ multiple _ ? Then there’s the contrary - what if someone doesn’t see a number their  _ entire _ life?”

(Clearly, Logan has explained himself enough times to memorize his entire spiel.)

Virgil knew everything Logan had pointed out was true but he didn’t tell Logan that he could see everyone’s numbers. At the time, he couldn’t figure out why he held back. Now, though, he silently thanked his past self.

_ Maybe I can find a way to sneak out of the party when no one else is watching...then I can come and die at home... _

Virgil looked away from his reflection.

_ This is why I didn’t want friends...it’s going to be too hard to leave them...as if I had any choice... _

A sudden knock on his bedroom door snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Virgil?” Logan called out. “Are you ready?”

Virgil opened the door. He immediately noticed that he and Logan were matching, except for the color of their shirts and their pants - or slacks, in Logan’s case. Virgil figured it was too late to change.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Virgil wasn’t sure how he did it, but he managed to stay at the party for at least three hours. Patton voiced how proud he was of him, however, Virgil barely heard it over the blasting music.

_ I know I listen to my music loudly but  _ **_this_ ** _...this is a new level of loud. _

“I hope I don’t go deaf,” Virgil heard Logan say to him. Virgil nodded in agreement.

And suddenly, the music lowered. The crowd in front of the trio voiced their disapproval of the sudden change of volume but continued to dance anyway.

The trio watched Roman squeeze through the crowd as he made his way over to them.

“Hey! I managed to convince him to lower the music! Told him the cops were gonna show up if he didn’t lower it.”

Patton clapped. “Yay, Roman to the rescue!”

“Thanks, Ro,” Virgil said. “Saved me from a headache.”

Roman flashed a bashful smile. “You’re, uh, you’re welcome.”

Virgil noticed Patton nudge Logan and whisper something in his ear. Logan nodded and cleared his throat.

“Patton wants to go dance. Now, Roman, you already know I can’t say no-“

Before Logan could get another word out, Roman gently shoved him and Patton towards the dance floor.

“I knew this was coming, just go. Make it back quick though! You already know Virgil warned he’d immediately leave if you left him with me for too long!”

Patton and Logan disappeared in the crowd.

_ I knew they were up to something...I guess they did want some alone time, which is whatever but...it’ll be harder to slip past Roman. _

“You alright?” Roman asked.

Virgil nodded. “It’s nice knowing Logan and Patton are happy. They’re gonna live a long while together.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

Roman laughed. “Okay then. What about you?”

Virgil frowned. “What about me?”

“Well, don’t you think you’re gonna live a long happy life with your soulmate?”

Virgil hesitated. He hadn’t wanted to reveal anything to anyone, especially since he knew Logan would figure it out the second he died anyway. But then again, what if Logan didn’t figure it out?

“I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

Roman furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t have a soulmate, Roman. And I doubt I’ll live long, either.”

“What do you mean you don’t have-“

“Roman, I’m 18. It’s New Year’s Eve. Have you seen me with a soulmate lately?”

Roman didn’t say anything. Virgil heaved a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound aggressive, it’s just...I’d given up on the whole soulmate thing years ago. That’s why I’ve always said it was bullshit.”

Roman opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Remus announcing the name of the next song.

_ A slow dance song. No doubt Patton’s gonna want Logan to dance to that one, too. Maybe now would be a good time to leave... _

Virgil looked around and saw an opening in the crowd. A clear path to the front door.

“Listen, Roman, it’s been fun but I’m tired. I’m gonna go home. Tell Patton and Logan that I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye but that they’ve been good friends and that-“

“Wait what? You’re leaving already? There’s like twenty minutes left to twelve.”

_ Shit, twenty minutes?! _

“Yes, Roman, I’m leaving. It’s been fun being your guys’ friend but it’s time I leave.”

“Wait-“

Virgil bolted through the crowd. He heard Roman behind him but it seemed that the crowd had filled in the gap between them.

The cold air hit Virgil as he ran outside. A light breeze had picked up and it was now blowing against him as he ran back to his place.

_ Make it before twelve. Make it before any of them get there. Make it before you die. Make it- _

Virgil could see his house. He swore he’d never been happier to see it in his life.

_ I’m right there, I’m right there, I’m right- _

Virgil was suddenly tackled to the ground, mere inches away from his door.

He struggled to get up but whoever was on top of him pinned him to the ground.

“What the fuck, Virgil!”

Virgil cursed under his breath. The crowd hadn’t closed the gap fast enough.

“Roman, get off of me!”

“No! Not until I get an answer! What the fuck were you saying back there? Are you leaving us? You’re gonna stop being friends with us? Do you even care about us? How do you think Patton’s gonna feel when he gets here and he finds out you don’t want to be friends anymore-“

“ROMAN IM GOING TO DIE WHEN THE CLOCK STRIKES TWELVE GET OFF OF ME!”

“...what?”

Virgil threw Roman off of him and stood up. “I’m sorry! I really am but you shouldn’t have stopped me!”

“How do you know you’re going to die when the clock strikes twelve?! Literally no one knows when they’re going to-“

“Roman I just know, okay! I just know! It’s how I know I don’t have a soulmate! It’s how I know the exact age everyone is going to die! It’s how I know you and Logan and Patton are gonna live long lives! I know because I can see your numbers! I can see everyone’s numbers!”

Roman’s stared up at Virgil, his eyes wide.

“I didn’t want to go to the party because I didn’t want to suddenly just drop dead in the middle of your fucking living room Roman! That’s why I ran over here! To die in my own house so that none of you could see me die!”

Virgil’s voice broke towards the end of his sentence and he could feel tears streaming down his face. Roman got up and hugged Virgil. Virgil tried to push him away but Roman only held onto him tighter.

“Please...I don’t...I don’t wanna die in your arms...”

“You’re not going to die, Virgil.” Roman gently squeezed him. “Not now. Not if I have anything to do about it.”

“Roman, what could you even-“

Virgil stopped talking as he heard Logan and Patton shouting his name. He looked up, more tears streaming down his face.

“Roman, please don’t do this. I left so that you wouldn’t have to see me fall-“

The sound of fireworks caught Roman and Virgil’s attention. The two looked up to see some of the neighbors lighting them on the street.

“Alright, who’s ready for the countdown? Shit’s gonna go off when the clock strikes twelve!” Some of the neighbors rushed out of their houses to watch. “Alright, ready? Five!”

Virgil’s heart stopped.

“Four!”

His knees buckled and he fell limp in Roman’s arms.

“Three!”

He could hear Logan screaming his name.

“Two!”

He suddenly felt the cold asphalt beneath him.

“One!”

The fireworks launched.

“Happy New Year!”

The sky was suddenly an explosion of bright blues, reds, and purples. Virgil’s vision blurred but he managed to make out Roman’s face right in front of him before he closed his eyes. Something warm was on his lips and he could vaguely hear Patton shouting for someone to call an ambulance.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Virgil knew he would die at 18. As far as he knew, so did everyone else. And this was not an immense relief for him.

Not that it mattered anymore, though.

Or did it?

Of all the things Virgil knew, riding in an ambulance was not one of them.

Of all the things Virgil knew, listening to a heart monitor was not one of them.

Of all the things Virgil knew, being resurrected after death was not one of them.

At least, it hadn’t been.

Until now.

When Virgil’s eyes opened, he found himself in a dimly lit hospital room.

_ What the-? Is this...? _

He looked around the room. His eyes landed on the clock above the wall. It read 7:30.

_ How long...? Am I alive? _

Virgil suddenly heard a groan beside him. He looked to see Roman draped on a chair, staring up at the ceiling. His phone suddenly rang and Virgil noticed how hard Roman was shaking at that moment.

“Hello?”

Roman’s voice sounded nearly gone.

“He’s alive. His heart’s beating. They had to use the defillabiter- yeah  _ that _ . He’s currently asleep.”

A long silence followed. Roman rubbed his eyes and sniffed a little.

“I’ll call you if anything changes, you know that. And I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him when he wakes up.” Roman slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay I will Logan. Bye.” Roman set his phone down and let out a shaky breath. “Everything’s fine, Roman. Everything’s okay, Virgil’s gonna live. Everything’s-Virgil?!”

Virgil suddenly realized that Roman was staring directly at him. Roman got up and stood beside the bed.

“Virgil?”

Virgil blinked.

“Oh my god Virgil, you’re awake!”

Virgil slowly nodded. Roman slowly sat down on the edge of Virgil’s hospital bed. His eyes watered and Virgil could tell that this hadn’t been the first time he’d cried.

“You’re alive.” Roman gently grabbed Virgil’s hand. “I told you. I told you you weren’t gonna die if I had anything to do about it.”

Virgil nodded again. Roman wiped his eyes and let out another shaky breath.

“You had us all so worried...Patton wouldn’t stop crying and Logan almost lost his voice from how much he was screaming and I...I almost died right there with you.” Roman gently squeezed Virgil’s hand. Virgil returned the squeeze. “Words can’t describe how happy I am to see you alive right now. Literally, you have...you have no idea.”

Virgil smiled a bit. Roman smiled, too, and placed a gentle kiss on Virgil’s forehead.

“You’re gonna live a long life whether you like it or not. And you’re gonna live it with me. Your soulmate.”

Virgil’s eyes widened.

_ My  _ **_soulmate_ ** _? _

“Before you say anything! Know that I didn’t see any numbers above your head until the clock struck twelve. I don’t know  _ why _ or  _ how _ , but I did and luckily I reacted fast enough to save you. The numbers also changed from 18 to a much,  _ much _ bigger number which is honestly  _ so _ relieving. But, yeah, I’m your soulmate. I hope that’s not disappointing for you since I know you’d given up on the whole-”

Virgil shushed him. He then planted a soft kiss on Roman’s hand. Roman blushed and planted another kiss on Virgil’s forehead.

“Here’s to the New Year. Hopefully, it won’t be as chaotic as it was two days ago.”


End file.
